Una Miradita
by Tormenting-Obelysk
Summary: Una mirada a lo desconocido cambio mi vida para siempre. MannyxFrida ligero MannyxZoe y OcxFrida


Una miradita

Nightwindhero

Ya se lo k me van a decir, que porque no he hecho updates rápidos, y que cuando voy a subir mas capítulos del fic de Gray Águila, déjenme decirles que por primera ves en mi vida tuve un bloqueo de artista, se los juro es la primera ves que me pasa, pero bueno ya paso y aquí les dejo este fic con

Manny como su narrador.

Pero antes: El Tigre ni ningun personaje me pertenecen, solo José Hawk

Uno podría casi morir con lo que yo estaba viendo en este momento, algo terrible, algo sin honor como diría mi padre, esto simplemente no tenia nombre.

Pero bueno antes de contarles mi desgracia porque no empezar desde el inicio.

Mi nombre es Manny Rivera, un chico de 14 años que vive en la ciudad milagro con mi padre un gran héroe y mi abuelo un gran villano.

Aunque lo que debía estar haciendo era estudiar, prepararme o lo que sea yo no le daba importancia. Lo único que de verdad me importaba era pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga Frida.

Hemos sido amigos toda la vida desde que nos conocimos en ese cuarto de castigo en jardín de niños, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi, no importaba la situación, ya fuera que no tenia pareja para el primer baile de la esuela, o una de las tantas veces que la cuervo me engaño, en fin podría continuar contándoles todo el rollo de mi vida, pero para eso no comenzaron a leer este fic.

Frida era mi mejor amiga pero ahora ya no estoy muy seguro de ello, cada ves que yo caía ella estaría ahí siempre para levantarme, igual yo estaría ahí para ella.

Cada ves que hacíamos una travesura juntos nunca me aleje de ella, pues yo sabia que ella no me abandonaría pasara lo que pasara…….

Sin embargo pensaba mal.

Bueno ya les conté suficiente sobre nuestras experiencias, es hora de contarles mi desgracia.

Me levante como cualquier día de mi cama, me puse mi playera de rayas amarillas, mis pantalones de mezclilla, mi chaqueta negra y para terminar mi cinturón de el tigre.

Tome mi mochila y salí de mi casa para dirigirme a la escuela a escuchar como un grupo de adultos me llenaba la cabeza con basura.

Creí que iba a ser el día mas asqueroso y aburrido de mi corta vida de 14 años…..y una ves mas pensé mal.

Bueno ahora estaba frente a la escuela, buscando a mi mejor amiga de cabello azul. No la encontraba por ningún lugar hasta que vi un pequeño mechón de cabello azul en una esquina de la escuela, me acerque y conforme lo fui haciendo empecé a escuchar unas risas y sonidos que jure no querer escuchar nunca, respiraciones pesadas y rápidas.

No aguante mas y lo vi

Ojala nunca lo hubiera visto.

Frida, mi mejor amiga tirada en el césped con el asqueroso hermano de Zoe Aves, intercambiando babas.

¡Dios! Nunca me cayo bien ese tipo, porque de todas las personas de las que Frida tenia que besar ¡tenia que ser el!

Mis ojos no creían lo que en este momento estaba viendo, me fallaban las cuerdas vocales para gritarle a ese sujeto un montón de majaderías, pero en ves de gritarle o llorar me fui tranquilamente al salón.

Pero estaba molesto y si Frida podía andar por ahí besándose con chicos que apenas conocía entonces yo…..

Esperen porque me siento tan raro, Frida no era mi novia, ella era libre de revolcarse en el suelo y besarse con quien ella quisiera, yo hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que dijera yo no podía intervenir.

O al menos eso creía que podría hacer, me había dado cuenta yo amaba a Frida, era yo quien la quería mas de lo que alguien lo pudo hacer, sobre todo mas que ese idiota de Aves.

Tendría que separarla de el, pero como?

¡Ya lo se!, debo darle celos pero como o mejor dicho ¿con quien?

Y mientras yo ideaba mi malvado plan llego la hermosa chica de cabellos azules que dominaba mi mente, para mi desgracia estaba parada hablando con el asqueroso de Águila!

Algo que me pareció raro, pero no le di importancia era que ambos traían unos papeles enrollados en un tubo.

-¿Entonces seguimos en la tarde, después de la escuela?-pregunto el pájaro.

-Claro, no puedo esperar.-Frida después de darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro como manera de despedida.

Frida se sentó a mi lado y me saludo como lo hace todos los días, su vos siempre me a traído felicidad.

-¿Hola?-Volvió a decirme, ya que noto que andaba en otro mundo. Al final logre decir.

-Hola-Dije con una vos muy débil.

De hecho ya no parecía tan exaltada como cuando la vi hace rato con Águila.

Sino que mas calmada, creo que es la primera vez que la veo tan madura.

No nos hablamos durante las clases, pero en hora de salida había llegado la hora de poner mi tan malvado plan en acción.

Frida estaba caminando hacia mi, le faltaban unos cuantos metros antes de que llegara. Cerca de mi estaba Zoe Aves leyendo un libro que tenia la imagen de unos brazos blancos sosteniendo una manzana, que nunca supe de que era, ni de que demonios se trataba, pero que todas las chicas estaban leyendo.

Ha llegado la hora, me dije a mi mismo. Tome a Zoe por los hombros y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo

Choque mis labios con los de ella.

La mantuve cerca, puse mis manos en su cintura, ella parecía sorprendida pero a los 4 segundos ya me lo estaba devolviendo. Ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello e hizo el beso mas candente, no puedo creer lo que les voy a decir pero no se sentía mal, esta bien lo admito besaba muy bien.

Después de unos minutos me separe de ella, y se quedo con cara de shock y con una sonrisa débil en su cara. Me aleje de ella y me dirigí hacia mi mejor amiga ya con mi mochila colgada en el brazo listo para irme.

Aun recuerdo la expresión en la cara de Frida cuando me separe de Zoe.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-Me grito mientras señalaba a Zoe.

-Que no puedo besar a mi novia?-Le respondí con una sonrisa confiada en mi cara.

-Tu, tu, tu novia?-Me pregunto tartamudeando la palabra "novia".

-Si, que tu y tu novio no se besan que lastima.-Le dije aun con la enorme sonrisa.

-¿De que demonios hablas? Yo no tengo novio.-Me dijo casi gritando.

-Hay por Dios, yo te vi hoy en la mañana besándote con el hermano de Zoe, no me digas que solo "estabas practicando o basura como esa".-Le dije levantando un poco la vos, pero no dejando de sonreír.

-¡Eres un idiota lo sabias! No eres el novio de Aves solo la besaste para hacerme enojar, pues adivina que, ¡No me vuelvas a hablar!

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando descubrió mi plan, me dio una bofetada en la cara y tomo el rollo de papel que tenia en la mano y me lo lanzo.

Lo atrape y al abrirlo vi que era el libreto de una obra con los nombres de Frida y José en los de los personajes.

Ahora lo entendía, al recorrer las paginas del libreto me di cuenta, Frida estaba en una obra y su personaje besaba al de José. Ahora entiendo porque José le dijo lo de después de clases, iban a ensayar.

Vaya de veras fui un idiota, me burle de mi mejor amiga, bese a su archienemiga y la ignore por todo un dia!

Tengo que ir a disculparme pero ya. Me transforme en el tigre y me fui como de rayo a su casa.

Ahí estaba ella sentada en su cama con su hermoso cabello azul suelto y llorando. Todo por mi culpa, entre por su ventana y ella inmediatamente me lanzo un tenis que encontró en el suelo, yo fácilmente lo esquive y me acerce a ella.

Ella me empezaba a golpear pero yo la abrace y al parecer eso la calmo, empezó a llorar, y yo solo fui capas de repetir que lo sentía.

Ella al parecer me perdono y me vio con sus hermosos ojos azules y comenzó a acercarse a mi.

Y luego paso, ella me beso, yo se lo regrese lo mas rápido que pude.

Estaba viviendo mi sueño la chica que acechaba mis pensamientos me estaba besando. Era definitivamente el momento mas feliz de mi corta vida de 14 años.

Todo por dar una miradita.

­­­

**Que les pareció mis queridos lectores?**

**Me tarde varios días escribiéndolo espero que les guste.**

**Dedicado a The Lady of Darkness, Shikima Akemi y La Tigressa**

**Por favor dejen reviews.**

**Nightwindhero**


End file.
